Twisted Sense of Justice
by Blackquill Grainbows
Summary: After years of hard prison time, Simon Blackquill is a free man... though he may be free from prison; nightmarish memories have locked him in his mind... ...and 'Bobby Fulbright' is the centre of it all. REVIEWS OF THIS PAIRING WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED! JUST A THANK-YOU: I would like to thank Tafyapyap for suggesting to continue the story! Thanks!
1. Chapter I - Simon's Nightmares

QUICK NOTE BEFORE YOU READ:

Later in the story you'll probably think: 'Hey! Simon isn't all emotional!', WELL GUESS WHAT? In the game, Athena says he was different when she knew him in the past… SO IN THIS STORY HIS EMOTIONALISM IS AS IT WAS SEVEN YEARS AGO! And also no, there was not supposed to be a space between 'In' and 'Justice'.

Now! Enjoy the fan fic!

TAKE THAT!

"It'll be alright" 'Bobby Fulbright' hissed with a laughing, distorted grimace "Injustice we trust".

These words rang in Simon Blackquill's head time and time again, the detective with a keen sense of justice turned out to be a wanted international spy known as 'the Phantom'.

The very same 'Phantom' that killed his mentor Metis Cykes and countless other poor souls.

Simon took a deep breath and attempted to block the Phantom's words from his mind, but his heart continued to wail.

"I've shared a bed with this man" whispered Simon cursing himself for letting his guard down.

After years isolated the closest thing he had ever come to having a friend was Detective Bobby Fulbright. Bobby was unshakable on his quest to redeem Simon. The thought of it made Simon want to double over and cry, but he had to wear his own intimidating mask for all those who wanted him dead.

Many memories were returning, and Simon was mentally exhausted from fighting them, so he stripped himself into his nightclothes and curled up on his bed.

- Half a year earlier -

"Chief Prosecutor" Simon smirked from the bars of his cell "What a honorable surprise".

"Yes, well, if we are letting you prosecute cases you need to investigate... And what would the public think if they saw a tall, dark man walking about in shackles?" Miles Edgeworth replied.

"Who is the sorry man who must work under me until I depart?" Simon asked.

"He..." Miles swallowed hard "He seems to have a very strong sense of justice".

Simon cracked up laughing, his chains jingling along.

"His sense of justice will be more easy to break then!" he laughed.

Suddenly, a well built figure sporting a white suit complete with gold plated buttons and custom styled shoes bust into Simon's prison cell.

"Hi there! In justice we trust!" the energetic man chirped.

"What the bloody...?" Simon panted gripping his chest.

"Ha ha! I see you'll be my boss!" the man grinned.

"Blackquill, meet Bobby Fulbright" Miles said ushering a conversation between the two.

"...Fulbright?" muttered Simon.

"I've heard much about you, Simon! I can't wait to start working together!" boomed Bobby.

"You needn't wait" Miles called leaving the room "Your work starts now".

"...So you are keeping watch over me?" asked Simon, eyes closed.

"Ha ha! Not just that, I'm here to change you!" laughed Bobby.

"Change me?!" Simon snapped.

"Bring you back into the golden light of justice for society!" he let out another booming laugh.

"...Just abide by my rules, Fool Bright, then you may allow your

'redemption' to begin" scoffed Simon.

"Heh, cute. A nickname! I like it!" Bobby giggled.

- A few days later -

The screeching of a bird of prey pierced the room and made the iron bars shudder.

"Hey!" one surprised Bobby yelled "There's a bird here!".

'Damnit Fool Bright' thought Simon, angry that he had found Taka's nesting place.

"He's my hawk" Simon said casually.

"I don't know... should prisoners be allowed hawks?" asked Bobby uncertainly.

"You promised on your pride as a champion of justice that you

would abide by my rules, this is one of them, Fool Bright" Simon glared at Bobby.

"Y-Yes Prosecutor Blackquill!" saluted Bobby nervously, when justice was the gamble, Bobby wouldn't risk anything for it.

"Hmph, as I thought" Simon said tossing his hair behind him.

Then an idea struck Bobby.

"We should move your hawk somewhere more open!" exclaimed Bobby picking up Taka.

The bird took flight out of his hands and flew over to Simon's shoulder.

"Taka decides his own living quarters" said Simon as he rubbed Taka's beak affectionately.

"Ha ha! But with justice on my side I'll care to him personally! I can redeem a jail bird too!" laughed Bobby.

Taka examined every little detail of Detective Fulbright before flying over to him and landing on his perfectly gelled 'justice style' hair.

"Ha ha! What do you think, Prosecutor Blackquill?!" boomed Bobby as Taka made a nest out of his hair.

- Present Time -

Simon woke up sweating from his dream, he didn't expect to see the man who murdered countless people in his dreams as he was a few months beforehand.

"Fool Bright..." wailed Simon softly.

After more minutes of crying, Simon slowly settled back into sleep.

- Back to the past -

"Fool Bright, may you remove yourself from me at once?" spoke Simon impatiently.

The justice hungry detective had his arms wrapped around Simon's waist and was snuggled quite tightly to his back.

"It's cold tonight, so I decided to keep you warm!" chimed Bobby.

Simon knew that was a lie, for one, he was sweating his pits off and secondly, Taka would usually sleep near him if the weather was chilly.

"I am hoping, Fool Bright, that you are not doing this to get close to me" sighed Simon.

He could feel the muscular man behind him shift uncomfortably.

"N-no! Don't be ridiculous! In justice we trust!" Bobby stammered faking anger.

Simon rolled over and faced Bobby directly.

"I have already exposed your lie, now remove yourself, I am sweating as if I was cooking in the fires of hell!" snapped Simon.

His command fell on deaf ears as this only turned Bobby on.

"Are you playing hard to get?" Bobby asked attempting to be seductive.

"Fool Bright!" yelled Simon in shock.

Bobby coiled his arms around him until Simon was incapable of moving his limbs.

"I swear if you-" Simon was cut off by the sudden feeling of Bobby running his tongue down his neck.

It chilled Simon and made him thrash but he was still powerless against the detective.

"Shh..." Bobby said soothingly "It's okay, it's justice, y'know?".

Bobby slowly unbuttoned Simon's shirt and felt his way downwards to Simon's belly button.

'Why hasn't Taka come?' he thought rapidly.

Simon cast his eyes on the window of his cell and cried out when he saw Taka was tied to the bars with a small gag in his beak.

He could feel his boxers sliding down and the rage of what Bobby did to his bird overpowered him.

Simon used all his strength to push Bobby away from him and off the metal prison bed.

He saw the anger in Bobby's eyes at being cheated from his prize and the man shake his head and walk out of the prison cell.

- Not all memories fade -


	2. Chapter II - Death of the Unwanted

- The present morning -

Simon awoke to Taka's noisy screeching as he flew around the room frantically. His own exhaustion from the night before had left him to forget to open his windows so Taka may fly out and hunt.

"I apologise for not letting you out earlier" called Simon as Taka took off into the first rays of dawn.

Simon crashed on his basic bed but was too troubled by his reoccurring nightmares to drift into the dream world.

"I should of known" Simon growled accusingly to himself "That a 'champion of justice' would never attempt to-" He cut himself off as his own fragility was moistening his dark eyes.

Simon wiped away the tears with his pale, left hand before reaching over and taking the image of a man that did not want to be identified with his right.

The man, more commonly known as 'the Phantom', finally was stripped of his last mask and revealed the figure below... A sorry sight Simon had to admit.

A tall, thin and scrawny man with wild raven hair and frightened water pools of eyes. His figure was delicate and looked as if he could break with an accidental, gentle brush of the hand. Simon remembered the strength the man seemed to possess though; even his physical being does not want to be shown.

"Adinus Belie..." Simon ran his fingers over the image of the cowardly man who forced himself to cut off all previous ties so he may create the destiny of his own life.

Until a certain bunch of defense attorneys used their skills and knowledge to expose the Phantom's way of living...

...But only with the help of Aura Blackquill, Simon's sister, who pressed relentlessly for her brother's trial to be relived differently.

"Adinus Belie... You have ruined so many lives" Simon spat on the picture in disgust and flung it out into the room to find it's own place to settle and collect dust.

A sudden telephone called startled Simon and with a shaky heart, he answered.

"Blackquill Residence, who am I speaking to?".

"It is Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth" the almost british voice replied on the other end.

Simon swallowed nonexistent spit slowly, why was his boss calling at this ungodly hour?

"Y-Yes Edgeworth-dono? What is it you must speak to me about?" Simon nervously twirled a lock of his long, unique ponytail.

"...Adinus Belie... Or 'the Phantom' has been found dead".

The phone slipped through Simon's fingers and cracked onto the wooden flooring.

"Blackquill?" Miles's voice buzzed unnaturally for the last time before the doomed phone ceased the call.

Simon leaned on the cool brick wall and slumped with his head buried in his hands.

"How...? I still had much to ask..." Simon sobbed angrily.

He pound his fist into the wall which made the whole building slightly shudder.

- A few minutes later, heavy knocks on the door received Simon's attention -

"...Prosecutor Blackquill?!" an annoyingly loud voice shouted from outside his door.

Simon hastily made his way to the kitchen sink as washed his face of the signs of him crying, then he mopped up the dripping water and opened his lightweight oak door.

"H-Hi Prosecutor Blackquill!" a trembling Apollo Justice stood at his door with a plastic bag of groceries in his arms.

"Justice-dono" Simon covered his surprise with a snort "What brings you to my little slice of hell?".

"Well... I heard about the Phantom and..." Apollo stared at his shoes "I... was passing by and I remembered that the Phantom destroyed a part of you too...".

Apollo's words sinked into himself and he jerked his head back up.

"N-No! I didn't mean it by destroy!".

Simon let out a soft chuckle.

"Justice-dono, don't hide the truth. I have been wallowing at my own losses" Simon cast a glance to the crumpled picture on his floor then turned back to Apollo.

"Come in. Lucky for you that Taka is currently out".

Apollo smiled and entered rather cautiously scanned the room in case Simon had been lying about his ferocious hawk.

Simon snatched the image of Adinus Belie from the partially clean floorboards and folded it into a aeroplane shape.

"Justice-dono" Simon called and mischievously launched the plane from his fingertips.

The paper plane sailed over the living room and wedged itself between Apollo's brunette hair antennae.

"Yea- Hey! Huh?" Apollo pulled the image aeroplane from his hair "Who's this?".

"Adinus Belie" Simon sank into one of his comfortable armchairs.

"...Uh, who?" Apollo asked to Simon's impatience.

"The Phantom... I'm guessing Wright-dono did not tell you of his true identity".

"WHHAAAAAAAAAAAATT?!" Apollo shrilled in shock.

"...I will pretend as if I did not hear that".

"B-But, the Phantom forgot his identity!" spluttered Apollo.

"We tested his DNA and facial features in the data base and found his father who is being held in a mental asylum" informed Simon gesturing for Apollo to take a seat.

"Wow... The man that killed Clay looks so... weak..." commented Apollo taking a long, hard glare at Adinus Belie's image before handing it back to Simon and taking a seat on the armchair opposite him.

"But that man was bloody strong" Simon remarked rubbing his left arm in remembered pain.

"...Wait... Was?" Apollo grabbed the arm of the chair and held onto it in suspense.

"He..." Simon struggled to finish his sentence "He... died and his body was found not long ago...".

"You've got to be freaking kidding me..." Apollo muttered under his breath.

Apollo replayed his conversation with Simon in his mind before halting at one statement Simon had said before.

"HOLD IT!" yelled Apollo at courtroom level "How did you know how strong the Phantom was?!".

Simon stiffened and broke his eye contact with Apollo.

"When he was Bobby Fulbright, he was gripping me tightly so I wouldn't escape his grasp and slice someone to shreds" Simon stated calmly and resumed eye contact with Apollo.

Apollo's eyes darted around Simon's body for any signs of stress or twitching until they fell on their mark.

"GOTCHA!" Apollo rubbed his wrist where is bracelet was squeezing tightly.

"Justice-dono...? Got what exactly?" Simon stared at him quizzically.

"When you said 'he was gripping me tightly so I wouldn't escape his grasp' your neck makes a small, sudden twitch" Apollo slammed his fists onto the arms of the chair.

"THERE IS A DIFFERENT MEANING TO THIS!".

"SILENCE! What happened has nothing to do with you!" Simon was shaking as he remembered his nightmares.

"If it has something to do with the Phantom, then I have a right to know!" Apollo leapt out of the armchair and glared down at Simon.

"...Do you have any evidence to assist you?" Simon smirked and tossed his hair with a flick of his head.

'Do I?' Apollo asked himself in this thoughts 'Oh right! THAT thing!'.

"TAKE THAT!" Apollo grabbed the image of Adinus Belie from Simon's lap "We may know the Phantom's image and backstory... But we don't know his personality, beliefs or ideas!".

"...Ngh! F-Fine! I will tell you, just... don't utter a word of this to anyone else or I will take your head" Simon stood up and now looked down at Apollo.

"The Phantom... As Fool Bright tried to..." Simon coughed to cover up his cracking voice "U-Undress me...".

Apollo's eyes bulged and he suddenly grabbed the swaying Simon.

Simon wept onto Apollo's clean shoulder; it was the first time he had openly cried in front of anyone.

"P-Prosecutor Blackquill" Apollo used all of his strength to hold Simon up and rubbed his hand on his back comfortingly.

"H-How could I of t-trusted him?" choked Simon.

"Shh..." soothed Apollo "Just cry out all of your pain".

Simon continued to weep onto Apollo's shoulder... and Apollo continued to stay there and comfort him.

- A few hours later -

Exhausted from all of that crying, Simon was sound asleep in his cushy armchair as Apollo and Taka stayed by him loyally.

"Sooo... Um..." began Apollo talking to Taka "Did you have a nice day?".

Taka glared at him momentarily before he went back to grooming Simon's hair.

'I bet Trucy, Athena and Mr Wright are probably wondering where I am... I better make up an excuse or they'll flock over here and disturb Prosecutor Blackquill' Apollo worried in his thoughts.

He slid his cellphone from his vest's pockets and flipped it open. Apollo scrolled through his contacts until it landed on Trucy's cell. Trucy was never one to miss a phone call.

After a few rings, it switched to answering machine.

"Hey! Sorry I couldn't come to the phone right now! But I'll be there soon! Pinky promise!" a old recording of Trucy played and Apollo laughed quietly as he waited for the beep.

BEEP

"Hi, it's Justice. Just wanted to say to not worry about me, I'm just at my apartment finishing up on a few things. See you later" Apollo finished his voicemail and muted his phone.

Almost instantly, Apollo's phone vibrated in his hand.

Apollo grumbled slightly and flipped it open and answered the call.

"Justice here".

"Hey Polly! Don't lie to me!" chirped Trucy on the other end of the line.

"W-What?" Apollo stuttered, hoping she didn't find out where he was.

"I'm at your apartment now and you aren't there!".

"...Okay you got me, but I can't tell you where I am".

"Is it a secret? Polly, I'm good at keeping secrets!".

Apollo sighed inwardly.

"No you aren't. Remember when I begged of you not to tell Mr Wright that I missed a toilet cleaning and you told?".

"Oh yeah! His expression was priceless!".

"Anyway, I'll be at the agency soon. Bye Trucy".

"Well fine then, Mr Secret Man! Bye!" Trucy huffed and ended the call.

Apollo knew he couldn't stick around with Simon for much longer, but he didn't want him to wake while he was gone.

- Around seven minutes later -

Simon's apartment door crashed down and one startled Apollo spun to see Detective Richard 'Dick' Gumshoe and half of the police force in the doorway.

"Oh... Sorry 'bout that, pal, we thought you'd been kidnapped or something!" Gumshoe rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hhmm... Hungh?!" Simon awoke with a start and glared furiously at the detective.

"Who are you? Why have you come here?!" Simon positioned himself so he could make a quick grab for his katana if things took a turn for the worse.

"W-Woah! See now, pal, we just were tracking Apollo's cellphone and-".

Apollo cut Gumshoe off.

"You were tracking my cellphone?!" Apollo stood there flabbergasted.

"Yeah! The little magician specifically requested for me to!" Gumshoe beamed proudly.

'So a sixteen year old just took command of the police force...?' Apollo thought to himself.

"Well...! This is my abode and you DID just break my entrance down" Simon glared at Gumshoe more darkly.

"I'm sorry, pal" Gumshoe stared at the floor sadly "We'll get this fixed up".

"I advise you do. Now all of you! Out!" Simon nodded thankfully at Apollo before he left.

"I'll see you in court, Prosecutor Blackquill" called Apollo before the large figure of Gumshoe pulled the door back on its hinges.

"Also, a word from Mr Edgeworth" yelled Gumshoe from outside "He says you've gotta meet him in his office tomorrow, pal, three o' clock sharp".

Gumshoe scurried down the steps and joined with the other police officers.


End file.
